A to Z Snapshots
by Akai Ito
Summary: He was the fair effeminate string wielder. He was the loyal blind protector. Fate had wished them together...A tribute to Jubei and Kazuki. A set of Drabbles from A to Z.
1. A is for Always

N/A: This is my new Get Backers project (My other project is The Get Backers Bedtime story collection). It's a collection of cute KazukixJubei drabbles from A to Z. This first story takes place when Jubei and Kazuki were kids. (Sana magustohan niyo!) Anyway just I hope you enjoy reading this.

**A**lways

The sweet spring sun shimmered on the crystal clear river; the sun's rays distorted in the cool refreshing water. There was not a single cloud in the vast sky only birds gliding over the lush green treetops. The trees stood tall and proud letting their elongated shadows cast over the earth. Silence conquered the atmosphere except for the sound of the rushing river and the few calls of wondering birds. A light breeze whistled through the air and playfully pushed the blades of grass and tree branches. It was a beautiful spring day. The kind of beautiful day that is spent with someone special.

Kazuki Fuchoin laid in the long grass with his stomach to the ground. He rested his elbow on the ground and his head was cradled in his two palms. Kazuki closed his eyes as he absorbed his surroundings. He felt the blades of grass tickle his arms, the warm sun beam its rays upon him, and the light breeze blow wisps of hair. It wasn't only the beautiful day that had put a smile on his face but it was also the person lying in the grass next to him.

Kazuki opened his eyes and looked over at his companion, Jubei Kakei. Jubei laid peacefully in the viridian grass making no sound. Jubei seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. "Jubei?" Kazuki called to the boy lying next to him.

The boy in the grass only grunted as a response. Jubei was a person of few words but Kazuki was use to it and he didn't mind it too much.

Kazuki stared up at the immense cerulean sky, empty except for the occasional bird. "Jubei, you don't think that maybe one day that the sky will be green? Do you think that the sky will always be blue?"

"Always. The sky will always be blue. That's just the way it is." Jubei's reply was automatic.

The young Fuchoin then gazed at the restless fish swimming in the lucid river. "Jubei, you don't think that one day the fish will learn to fly? Do you think that the fish will always stay in the river?"

"Always. The fish will always swim in the river. That's just the way it is." Jubei answered abruptly.

Kazuki observed the emerald green grass that surrounded him. "Jubei, you don't think that one day the grass will be gold? Do you that the grass will always be green?"

Jubei answered Kazuki promptly. "Always. The grass will always be green. That's just the way it is."

Kazuki started to feel irritated. Jubei just answered all his questions with always. Kazuki thought to himself for a few moments. Then he crawled over to where Jubei was and leaned over him, his shadow blocking and obscuring the bright sun. "How about you, Jubei? You don't think that one day you'll have to leave me. Do you think that you'll always be there for me?" Kazuki asked intently.

The boy lying in the grass did something he didn't do very often, smile. Jubei stared into Kazuki's amber eyes and smiled a rare smile. "Always. I'll always be there for you. Even if the sky is green, or fish learn to fly, and grass turns gold. I'll always be there for you. That's just the way it is."


	2. B is for Ban

N/A: Yeah! Only 24 more drabbles to write. Enjoy.

**B**an

Kazuki and Jubei walked in step down the empty sidewalk. It was raining lightly and they huddled under a white umbrella. They were walking from the Honky Tonk, where they had visited Ban and Ginji. There was silence except for the light patter of the rain and the sound of Jubei and Kazuki's steps on the sleek sidewalk. Jubei stole a glance at his companion; Kazuki was grinning to himself and enjoying the rain. Kazuki seemed a little happier than usual. Maybe it was because their visit to the Honky Tonk.

"Kazuki?" Jubei asked in a rough whisper. He gazed at Kazuki under the broad white umbrella.

"Yes, Jubei?" Kazuki replied, widening his grin.

Jubei glared at the wet sidewalk as he walked. He felt a bit embarrassed and he didn't want Kazuki to notice. "Can I ask you something?" He asked in a low voice.

"What is it?" Kazuki asked, hints of concern in his voice. He stared at Jubei with slight confusion. Jubei was acting stranger than usual.

Jubei hesitated. How was he going to say this? He just had to come out with it. "What do you think about Ban?" He blurted out.

Kazuki stopped walking, taken aback with the strange question. "What I think about Ban? Well... I guess he's a good person, maybe a bit materialistic, but a good person. And Ginji thinks that Ban's..."

Jubei interrupted Kazuki. "I want to know what _you_ think about Ban, not Ginji."

Kazuki was really confused. What in the world was Jubei saying? "Jubei, why do you want to know my opinion of Ban?" Kazuki asked his protector gently.

Jubei looked away from Kazuki. He felt even more embarrassed. "It's just...I don't know. You seemed happier than usual. I just wanted to know if it was because you saw Ban or something." Jubei whispered.

Kazuki blinked. It took a while before he absorbed what Jubei had just said. Kazuki finally spoke after some contemplation. "Do you really want to know what I think about Ban?" Kazuki asked Jubei. He seemed unsure of what to say.

Jubei nodded his head silently. He just had to know.

Kazuki took a deep breath. "I think that Ban's an ingenious mind that works in a mysterious way; he cunning and clever Jagan master that knows exactly what to do. As a fighter his skills are brilliant and unlike anyone else, almost unbeatable. He has a dark past but he manages to hide it and conquer whatever circumstances he faces. It is true that sometimes he can be materialistic and he let his greed take the best of him, but in the end we can all depend on him to do the right thing. In short Ban is a unique individual and I'm sure that I will never meet anybody like him."

Jubei nodded his head again and he continued to walk. He knew all he had to know.

Kazuki jogged to keep up with him. "I'm not done. Even though Ban has many talents and admirable traits, Ban possesses one major fault. And that fault is what really keeps me from falling for him. You know what that is?"

Jubei stopped walking and at looked Kazuki in the eye wanting to know Ban's single fault.

Kazuki smiled brightly at Jubei, his face glowing under the white umbrella. "He's not you." With a swift movement he leaned in and kissed Jubei lightly on the cheek.


	3. C is for Caring

N/A: Has anyone else noticed that in most fanfictions that Kazuki is usually the sick one and that someone like Jubei : ) or Ban : I end up taking care of him? (I don't know it's just an observation). Anyway here's another drabble for you KazukixJubei fans out there.

**C**aring

He felt a burning sensation run throughout his whole body. Fire was licking his insides, hammers were pounding his head, and his throat was being rubbed with sandpaper. But despite it all he had promised. He had promised Kazuki that they would go to the movies that day, and to anyone who had ever known Jubei Kakei one thing was for sure; he was a man of his word. A promise was a promise. A sacred agreement between two people meant to cherished and kept. At all circumstances and costs. Especially if that promise was to the person that meat the most to you.

"Jubei are you ready yet?" It was Kazuki. Jubei heard a rustling and then a knock on his door.

Jubei tried with all his remaining strength to get up from his bed, but his body felt like brick of lead. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" Jubei yelled in a hoarse cough as he tried for a second time to get out of bed his body refused yet again.

Kazuki emerged from behind the wooden door. Kazuki was dressed up and was ready to go the movies. "Jubei are you feeling alright?" An expression of concern played on Kazuki's beautiful face.

"I'm fine." Jubei let out a fit of coughs. "I'm just getting ready so that we can go out." Jubei tired one more time to get out of bed but failed for a third time. Just by looking at the red faced man it was obvious that he wasn't fine.

"Jubei, you don't look so well." Kazuki quickly made his way to Jubei's side. He gingerly placed a smooth palm of Jubei's forehead. Instantly he felt a prick of heat. "You're running a fever. We can't go out when you're ill. I guess we'll have to cancel and go to the movies another time."

"But I promised…and you really wanted to go…and…" Kazuki placed a finger over his protector's lips to silence him and smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can go to the movies anytime. You're sick and I need to take care of you. Now stay put while I get some things." Before Jubei could even protest Kazuki quickly left the room.

Jubei sighed to himself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Jubei was the one who was suppose to be taking care of Kazuki and not the other way around. Now here he was lying sick and pathetic in bed, running a fever. He hated himself for being such a burden to Kazuki. Yet in some in his heart in some weird twisted way Jubei was kind of glad that he was sick. He felt guilty because somewhere inside of himself he actually enjoyed being taken cared of.

After a while Kazuki came back with a thermometer, a wet washcloth and some medicine. "Kazuki…you don't have to…I can take care of myself…" Kazuki quickly thrust the glass thermometer in Jubei's mouth to silence him. Jubei finally decided it was best he just shut up and let Kazuki take care of him.

Kazuki removed the thermometer from Jubei's mouth and shook his head when he saw the result. "Jubei you're really ill but don't worry I'll take care of you. I'll stay up all night if I have to." Kazuki whispered gently and he placed the wet cloth on his protector's forehead.

Jubei stirred. He felt his heart beat faster and his face getting redder. Were these feelings triggered by Kazuki's affections? Or maybe it was just an effect of the fever. But he knew that he actually liked the idea that there was someone there that cared for him. Maybe even someone that loved him.

"Here Jubei take some of this. It'll reduce your fever, but it will also make you a bit drowsy." Obediently Jubei swallowed two white pills given to him by Kazuki.

"Kazuki, why are you so concerned about me?" Jubei whispered as he watched Kazuki fuss over the washcloth on his forehead. Kazuki ignored Jubei and acted like he didn't even hear a word. Instead Kazuki sat on the bed. He rested Jubei's head on his lap and carefully stroked his protector's soft brown hair.

Jubei didn't really mind that Kazuki didn't respond and Jubei didn't push the subject anymore. He decided to just cherish this the moment. Eventhough his body felt dreadful somewhere he felt a sense of bliss. The person that he loved the most was with him and taking care of him. Kazuki's gentle hands were running through his sweat soaked hair. There was nothing more he could as for.

After a while Jubei felt the medicine working and eyes start to get heavy. He was feeling pretty drowsy. In the end he finally gave in and closed his eyes to get some rest. As Jubei was about to fall asleep he could have sworn that he heard Kazuki whisper to him. "You ask why, Jubei? The answer's simple. I love you…"

N/A: Wait…isn't Jubei blind? Why would Jubei and Kazuki go the movies?

Kazuki: Jubei, let's go the movies.

Jubei: Umm…Kazuki I'm blind. I wouldn't be able to enjoy the movie.

Kazuki: Well with you next to me I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the movie either : )


	4. D is for Darkness

N/A: Another chapter. Another alphabet letter. Another theme. Ok this time it's sort of a point of view/contemplation sort of thing. I love Jubei's whole "protector" thing no matter how corny it is. I believe that he truly does want to protect Kazuki. That's why they belong together…

**Darkness**

Darkness. Darkness consumed Jubei. Jubei was blind. Jubei watched the world through Darkness. He saw nothing but a blanket of black and with his blindness he lived in shadows of old forgotten memories. He could only remember the shine of the golden sun, the deep blue of the never-ending sky, and the lush green of the grass. Dusty memories of the faces of the people he knew and the place he used to go were kept in his mind and cherished in his heart. He lived in darkness and these memories were the only thing he had for company.

The shine of the azure moon beamed his lustrous rays on the stoic man seeking sleep. But of course now with his eyesight at loss all he could do was remember how the moon looked when it shined and spread his wondrous light. Yes, all he could so was reminisce. All he had were fuzzy memories of the world he use to know. Even now he was forgetting little by little how the things in the world actually looked like. No matter how much he held on to those memoirs of light and skies, slowly they abandoned him. Trying to hold on to those memories was a like a man trying to cup water in his callous hands, eventually the water will seep through and be lost forever.

But from all the memories of the waking world there was one thing that the needle wielder would never forget. A pair of haunting amber eyes and a magnificent smile that only brought joy to his wounded heart. The flawless work of art named Kazuki. Kazuki, his Kazuki, the very reason he had been exiled to the world of eternal darkness. His betrayal lead led him to this punishment. The punishment of never being able to see he one that he held dear on his heart smile his beautiful smile. But he had deserved it and eventually he accepted his gloomy fate of darkness. But he would still do anything to ensure Kazuki's security. What suffering he would gladly endure just for the safety of his beloved. He had given Kazuki everything without hesitation his sight, his life, his heart.

Jubei turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep since his mind was racing with his thoughts of the world he use to perceive and the face of the one he loved. He would give anything, anything at all if he would see Kazuki's face just one more time. If only he could once more be honored with one of Kazuki's tender smile. If only he could witness the grand event of Kazuki's gentle laughter. If only he could lay his eyes of the masterpiece that is Kazuki Fuchoin. But all choices in life have consequence and this was his. Wishing would never change the way things were. He would always see the world though darkness.

Sleep wasn't coming easy that night. But sleep never did come easy to the protective man. If he was not remembering the past, he was worrying about the future. With his eyesight gone he was nothing but a pathetic man useless as a protector. He has sworn he would protect Kazuki from anything and everything that dared to hurt him. But how could he shelter Kazuki from trouble when he could hardly take care of himself?

Jubei's trains of deep thoughts were interrupted by a low pitched scrape and a soft rustle. Someone had entered his room and Jubei knew who it was. A few tiptoed steps were followed by a light tug of his blanket and a gentle creak as someone joined him in his bed.

"I can't sleep," Kazuki's soothing voice whispered softly in Jubei's ear. He wrapped his arms around his protector and cuddled close in hopes of finding sleep.

Jubei felt his stomach take a lurch and his heart start to beat faster. Kazuki was so close yet so far away. Kazuki's delicate arms were wrapped around his body but he would never be able to view Kazuki's stunning face again. But despite the hindrance of sight he would be able to feel. He would be able to love and care for Kazuki as passionately as a one person could ever love another. He found the meaning of his life and his sole purpose in the sleeping man next to him.

Jubei couldn't see but for some reason he knew. He knew that at that moment Kazuki was smiling in his sleep. Kazuki's beautiful face smiling only for Jubei. His smile's radiance filling Jubei with a strange sense of peace and spreading hope to his heart. From that smile Jubei understood. He understood everything.

Before the man bounded by darkness closed his eyes and entered the world of sleep a single thought lingered in his weary mind.

Sometimes in darkness all you need is a little light.


	5. E if for Eternity

N/A: This is probably the darkest thing I have ever attempted in writing. I usually write like I'm on sugar and that I've floating on marshmallow clouds. (Hence I usually don't write serious stuff…) A fluff writer now turned dark writer…Omigosh! Get the straitjacket…

**Eternity**

Red crimson blood carpeted the cold cement pavement, dead lifeless bodies sprawled in grotesque positions decorating the dark alleyway, and the silent sound of the calm after a battle suffocated the atmosphere. Yet the horrible scene was nothing compared to what Jubei was staring at, the demon named death.

Jubei's entire world collapsed the moment he kneeled down to hold the dying body. Reality and hope crashing down and eternally departing from Jubei's being. The only thoughts frantically racing through his mind was losing the person that had given his life meaning, the thought of losing the person that had held his heart for all these years. The feeling of a solemn worthlessness and grieve helplessness constricted his very soul. He could nothing now. It was too late.

He held the almost lifeless fragile body close to him; he felt the diminishing heartbeat and the slow unsteady breathing. The hot tears started to roll down his blood-stained cheeks. He started to shake violently as he stroked the long locks of bloody brown hair. Why did this have to happen? Why Kazuki?

"Please, don't cry." Kazuki's voice was weak without it's usually eloquence.

Hearing Kazuki whisper some last few words only caused Jubei to sob even harder. Tears continued to roll down Jubei's cheeks as he held Kazuki even closer. "Kazuki…I…I" He had never really told Kazuki how he really felt. Expression had never really been one of Jubei's strong points. But the cruelty that the first and last time that Jubei would reveal how he felt would be to a dying Kazuki. His heart and soul was being ripped from him. He would have died a million deaths in the place for Kazuki; he wished so hard that it was him that was vanishing from the world.

It was so pathetic, even these last few moments he was such a coward. He couldn't even express himself to the one he loved. He choked back some tears and gazed at Kazuki's lovely façade and tried again. "Kazuki…I…I love…"

Jubei was cut off. A pair of soft lips had pressed against him own. Kazuki's lips were covered in blood but the kiss was ever so sweet. "I know. I love you too." Kazuki whispered softly his hand on Jubei's tear-stricken cheek.

Then the hand left Jubei's cheek and feel limply. Jubei felt a chill run down his spine as he no longer felt the beating of Kazuki's beautiful heart. He was gone. That was it.

Eternity. He had never told Kazuki how much he loved him but he had made a promise when he was still alive. He had promised that they would be together for eternity. If there was one thing to say about Jubei Kakei was that he always kept his promises.

With the utmost reluctance Jubei gently laid the lifeless body on the cold pavement. Then bending down he kissed the forehead for the last time. Tears feel mercilessly from his eyes, then with a trembling hand he held a long sharp needle in his hand and pointed it to his broken heart.

There was no scream or shout of anguish. Only the soft thump as the second lifeless body dropped next to the first.

Jubei laid dying next to Kazuki's body. "I love you Kazuki…" He whispered with his last breath.

It would be ok. Everything would be alright. Jubei had kept his promise. Jubei Kakei and Kazuki Fuchoin would be together, through life and death. Together for Eternity.


End file.
